Comfort and Mystery
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Cloud was murdered by Yuna. It still haunts Zack but thats not the only thing on his mind. His best friend Tifa has been acting strange for a while now. She's been asking him werid romatic questions. Does Tifa has hots for Zack?
1. Chapter 1

"AHHH!" Zack cried as he jolted out of bed; Panting hard and looking around to see where he was. The dark cold hotel room; it was the same dream every night. The flash back of Cloud dying to Yuna.

_Damn it!I'm driving myself nuts!_ Zack thought.

Zack got out of bed; put on his uniform and grabbed his sword. Then sheathed the sword on his back; then went for a walk.

_I wonder what Tifa is doing..._ Zack thought...

_I can hear punching._ Zack noticed.

Zack kept following the sounds and smiled when he saw Tifa in a white T-shirt and blue jeans; sweat pouring down her face.

_She's not one to give up easy._ Zack thought.

"You should be sleeping. Not training."

The girl jumped and turned around; her face burned when she saw Zack.

"Hello Zack! Um... you should be sleeping more then I should. Um... did you have a nightmare again?"

"Yea..."

Tifa shook her head, "How do you expect me to sleep when your having nightmares? I need to stay up and comfort you."

_I can't help but feel happy when she says stuff like that. Tifa is the best thing that has ever happened to me._ Zack realized.

"Tomorrow is Valentines day." Tifa sighed.

"Hey... don't get so sad. Its not that big of a deal."

Tifa turned around, "It is. Cause the boy I like still doesn't know how I feel." 

Zack shrugged, "Why not tell him already?"

Tifa sighed again, "Cause... it would never work out. I mean... Cloud did leave me for Aerith. This guy would probably do the same."

Zack clenched his fist, "I hate guys like that. Plus you deserve someone special. Someone-"

"Like you."

"Huh?"

"Uh... nothing! Um... never mind!"

Tifa then walked towards the bar, "Come on. I'll get you some tea."

"Alright!" Zack exclaimed and he followed his friend...

_Just what did Tifa mean by someone like me?_ Zack wondered.

Tifa had to make sure Marlene went to school; while she was taking care of that Zack could not help but wonder about what Tifa said.

_Someone like me? Is she referring to my rank in SOLDIER or dose she... like me?_ Zack wondered.

A smirk appeared on Zack's face , _If only that was really the case. Tifa is a the most beautiful woman on the planet. Not only that; she's really sweet and is raising a kid by herself. She's strong and independent; I could use a girl like that. Someone to take care of me, and keep me in line. But then again... there is no way she could see anything in me._

"Tifa! Zack! I'm heading to school!" Marlene called out.

"Have fun!" Zack called out.

"Be good!" Tifa replied.

The energetic middle schooler ran out the door.

"Zack?"

"Yes Tifa?"

"Would... you ever want kids?"

_Whats with her all of a sudden?_ Zack wondered.

"Well... Yea."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Name?"

"Hm... maybe Beatrix."

"Is there any girl you want to be the mother of your child?"

_Okay... these questions are getting weirder._ Zack thought.

"Um... maybe... but she would never like me."

"Well... who is it?"

_Shit. I knew she would ask that. I want Tifa to be the mother of my children. But... there is no way she could ever fall for me. But... she is acting weird lately. I wonder why..._ Zack thought.

"Um..."

The phone went off.

"Damn it!" Tifa then went behind the counter and answered the phone, "Hello?"

_I can't hear who she's talking to._ Zack thought.

"No. I'm not intrested." 

_Must be Reno._ Zack thought.

"I can't put myself in harms way. I have a boyfriend."

_Figured._ Zack thought.

"I know your lying."

_I hear that. _Zack thought.

"How did you-"

"First of all... the only boy you like doesn't even know how you feel. And he never will. We'll make sure of that. Your lucky we can't take over your bar. So... don't lie to us. You don't care about Cloud anymore. Which is fine. We just need Yuna dead. Since you won't do it. We'll get Aerith to do it. Good bye Tifa." and Reno hung up.

Tifa placed the phone back up on the hook.

"Why did you lie to him?" Zack asked.

"Cause... He's not suppose to know I like anyone. Only you know I even have crush on someone. I'm suppose to keep the loyal to Cloud thing."

Zack rested his feet on the chair next to him, "That's dumb. I mean... Cloud was with Aerith for two years before he died. In fact his last words were 'sorry Aerith'"

"I know... But... I'll lose my bar if I don't keep up the facade."

_I hate this city. It feels like the city only hurts people I get close to. When I was talking to Aerith a lot she was getting bullied by SOLIDER. Cloud died when we became friends and now that my feelings for Tifa are starting to build Life is messing with her. I'm starting to wonder whats the point in getting close to anyone._ Zack explained.

"Zack?"

"Yes Tifa?"

"Thank you for all you've done."

"What do you mean?"

Tifa sighed, "If you didn't take care of me and Marlene then who knows where I would be. You made sure I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. There was a lot of times where people hit on me and I could of went with them. But you always protected me. And when ever people picked on Marlene you sacred them off; Your a really good person. And I'm happy that your with me now in this hard time; So... thank you."

a huge smile ran across Zack's face, "I'm happy to help."

"Do you want a refill of tea?"

"Yes please."

Tifa took the Soldier's cup and filled it with tea and handed it back to Zack.

Zack's phone went off.

"Who is it this time Zack?" 

Zack checked the caller ID.

"Its Yuffie."

"Can't she talk to you later?"

"Come on Tifa. She lost Vincent to Yuna as well. She's lonely."

"I guess." 

_The Tifa I know would be understanding. What is with her? Come to think of it; she's been like this ever since Cloud broke up with her. She's been very protective over me._ _I wonder why..._ Zack explained.

Zack hit accept, "Hello?"

"Thank God you answered Zack! I... Yuna left me a note. I'm scared. Can you come over?"

Zack looked at Tifa.

"Be back in time to help Marlene with her home work."

"Thanks Tifa!"

"Whatever."

Tifa went upstairs.

_Acting odd again._ Zack noticed.

"I'm on my way." and Zack hung up.

_However... I don't want to leave Tifa like this all alone. _Zack realized.

Zack searched his bag for his Carbuncle material and summoned it.

"Tifa!"

"Yes Zack?"

"I'm leaving Carbuncle with you. I won't be long."

"Please hurry Zack. I... miss you when your gone."

"Huh?"

"Never mind! Just go!"

Zack walked out the door.

_Will he ever understand how I feel?_ Tifa wondered.


	2. Plains of Plot

The Plains of Plot

_Man... I wonder whats going on with Tifa._ Zack thought.

Walking towards the very busy sector six Zack was thinking about his friend's behavior.

_Tifa has always acted a little weird around me. But... lately? Its been more out in the open; But... why? She's not acting herself at all. The Tifa I know is nice and sweet; not the kind to say anything mean. But now? Every girl that hangs out with me she gets all protective. Zack explained._

Zack then stopped, _Then again, Who can blame her? I've had a lot of bad relationships before. Very bad relationships; The kind that make you wish you never knew what love was. I've use to be depressed for a long time; I always got drunk. Who knows how many people spiked my drinks. And I've been in a lot of hospitals and not for getting hurt in action; It would not be too farfetched to think that Tifa just wants to protect me. We are best friends after all._

Zack kept walking.

_But then again; maybe she cares a little too much. I mean... I've seen her beat up people who she thought was messing with me. And the person she fought was sent to the hospital; While the woman had hurt me before I don't understand why she goes as far as she does. I mean... Tifa is sweeter then most girls could ever be. However, most girls I know don't fight for their friends as strong as Tifa does for me. I wonder if-_

Zack's phone went off; when Zack checked the caller ID it read _Rude_.

_Rude's cool. Unlike Reno; Reno actually hasn't reported in to HQ for some time. Rude has taken his place and is doing a very good job as the 3rd in command of the Turks._ Zack explained.

Zack hit accept and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Rude."

"I took care of it."

"Um... took care of what?"

"The thing."

"What thing?"

"Hard to explain. You'll see when you get there."

Rude hung up.

Zack chuckled, "I guess they call him Rude for a reason."

Zack then kept walking.

_Yuffie... Man has she been though hell! Yuna killed Vincent and she became a mess. She lost her job. Her house and all the respect the other ninjas had for her. She really loves him. Come to think of it; Aerith is in the same mess. She now lives in that church and most of the time goes to bed hungry. All of this is... cause of... me._ Zack explained.

Zack stopped.

_All cause of me. I've become Yuna's target; She won't rest until everyone I know is either dead or on the streets._ Zack realized.

"Tifa..."

_Maybe I should just find out how to repay Yuna. Or... just get out of everyone's way. I'm a SOLIDER. No one would really miss me. Well, except Tifa and Marlene. But They would be okay; even better since a psycho woman would not be chasing them. They would be better off without me. And Tifa could finally move on with her life..._ Zack realized.

Zack finally got out of sector 7. From there he got on the train; everyone noticed who he was and made a special seat just for him.

_Why must everyone do this?_ Zack wondered.

Zack sat down and kept thinking.

_It would be better if I just went away. I mean... Tifa needs to be with a man that doesn't put her life in danger. A man that can easily take care of Marlene and her. I can't do that; Not me. I'm a SOLIDER; A person that is always fighting. Its just like what Aerith said..._

**Flash Back**

"I guess there is nothing I can do to make you stay huh?"

It was Zack's and Aerith's one year anniversary and it was the worst day of Zack's life.

"Zack... I can't stay with you. I'm not happy with you. I mean... Yuna keeps stalking me at work. How am I suppose to live like that?"

"But you happen to be leaving me for my best friend."

"Well... I've always loved Cloud. Please understand."

Zack sighed, "What can I do but not understand."

"Zack... maybe its better if you stay in SOLIDER and never date again."

"Why?"

"Your a danger to everyone around you. You'll just end up hurting everyone. Maybe... you was never meant to be with anyone."

Aerith then walked away.

**End of Flashback**

_Never meant to have any friends or lover? Is that my destiny?_ Zack wondered.

Zack's phone went off, Zack didn't even bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Zack!" Said a child's voice.

"Marlene? Whats up?"

"Your going to stay with us right? Your not going to leave us right?" 

The question pierced though Zack's heart, "W-W-What do you mean?"

'Well... Cloud left Tifa and I felt all alone... I just..."

"Now why in the world would I ever do that?"

"I.."

"I promise you that I'll never leave you and Tifa. Don't tell her this but I consider you my little girl and Tifa my girlfriend. But don't tell her." 

"I won't! Yaaa! I never knew my father Zack. My day just become so much better! Bye Zack!"

The phone went dead.

_how am I suppose to just up and leave after hearing that? Forget that crap! I just have to finish this crap with Yuna! _Zack thought.

The train stopped and Zack got off; Yuffie was waiting for him. Yuffie's eyes looked very scared.

"Whats wrong?"

Yuffie handed Zack a note it read,

_I know where you are. And your close to Zack. I'll teach you and everyone close to Zack that you all need better friends. There will be a tournament in a week. You, Zack Tifa and someone else that you pick will be fighting. Its a death match; if you lose, you die. If you win you move on. If Zack dies, you all die. Of course... I'll be the final fight. Good luck._

_Yuna._

Zack clenched his fist, "That bitch!"

"I heard that she wants to kidnap Marlene."

Zack's heart stopped, "W-W-What for?"

"I think to get back at you. What did you do to her Zack?"

"I don't remember! Why must she take everything from me? It makes no sense!"

"Zack... what are we going to do?"

"We have to enter the tournament. This is our only shot at her."

"But.. I haven't fought in so long!"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you Yuffie. I promise."

Yuffie smiled, "Okay. I trust you Zack."

Zack smirked, "How about some coffee? I want to talk to you about something."

"Alrighty!"

And the friends walked into the coffee shop next to the station...

_If anyone can explain Tifa's feelings its Yuffie. She is a woman after all._ Zack realized.

"Zack, you don't have to pay for my coffee. I mean what if Tifa finds out and-"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about?"

Yuffie stared at him weirdly, "What is there to talk about?"

"Tifa has been acting weirdly lately. She keeps talking about romantic things to me. Like children. And she said that she needs a man like me."

"You mean this is confusing to you? Its clear to me. She loves you."

Zack gasped, "loves?"

"You mean you haven't noticed at all?"

Zack blushed, "No! Not at all."

"Think hard now. Don't you remember how she's always acted around you?" Yuffie urged...

**To be Continued **


End file.
